Hair Gel
by 12Katiebug21
Summary: How does Yugi keep his hair spiky? That question is the basis for this oneshot, but when it comes to Anime, anything can happen... As implied above, this is a oneshot and it's my first try at humor writing so be nice and don't flame!


Hair Gel - Oneshot

* * *

**Okay, I confess it: I've been wanting to do a oneshot like this ever since I started watching Yu-Gi-Oh! I've always wondered how Yugi keeps his hair sticking straight up like that and why it never seems to be affected by any meteorological conditions, direct hits on his life points, dips in the ocean, or to be perfectly honest, anything else! And he never does anything with it onscreen! However, what a deadly weakness it will prove to be... *Evil laughter***

**This is my first attempt at humor writing, so be nice and don't flame!**

**

* * *

**

Yugi stepped out of the shower in a burst of steam, taking and putting on one of the fluffy white towels off of the rack next to him and reaching up to clear the fog off the bathroom mirror. His reflection, although he saw himself like this every day after his shower still was funny to look at. Standing on top of a small stool, Yugi saw a boy with a slightly unkempt look about him, probably stemming from the giant mop of thick, glossy, black hair sitting flatly atop his head. A shock of yellowish-gold hair waved in his eyes and Yugi pushed it back so he could see.

_(I look a bit like Joey, don't I?)_ Out of sheer habit, he phrased it as a question and waited for a response from Yami for a second, before remembering that his puzzle was neatly hung around one of the posts on his bed, intentionally far enough away that Yami couldn't contact him. It was kind of odd though, not seeing or hearing him respond to his thoughts.

Yugi smiled for a second, appreciating the irony that if almost anyone else heard him say that, he would probably end up spending some time in a room with padded walls. _(Nah, my friends would vouch for my sanity.)_ He thought, reconsidering_. (Besides, even if that wasn't enough, my dueling record and grades would prove otherwise. They'd probably just think that I'm really weird, which is nothing new.)_ This time, Yugi didn't wait for a comment or question. He had work to do and his hair was much easier to style when it was wet.

"Comb, spray, dye..." He ran through his mental checklist, stretching to get each item out of a wooden medicine cabinet above the sink. Why couldn't those things be any lower? "And.. gel." Yugi said, taking out a small black container and starting work. He quickly combed through his hair and applied a bit of the spray, then absentmindedly opened the black container and reached in.

_*Scritch*_

That didn't sound right. Yugi looked in the container and noted that there wasn't any gel left, not even stuck on the sides. "Right." He muttered exasperatedly. "That's the last time I let Joey use this stuff, I knew something didn't look right about him the last time he slept over." He reached up again and looked inside the medicine cabinet to find that there for some reason, there wasn't anymore of the gel left, even though he usually bought a couple of jars at a time.

"What? How did that happen? Joey couldn't have used that much..." Yugi quickly looked through the rest of the bathroom, deducing that someone might've misplaced it, but eventually came up empty-handed. He looked in the mirror again.

By this time, his hair was dry and extremely frizzy, which, he admitted, was pretty weird-looking on him. Yugi pulled on the T-shirt and jeans he had brought with him and tried not to face the inevitable reality: Grandpa would just tell him he was being lazy, Joey and Tristan would crack up with laughter, he couldn't have Tea see him like this if he was ever to have a hope of going out with her, and his appearance change would be mimicked by Yami if he manifested. He was going to have to go out to the store looking like this and buy some more styling gel.

On his way out from the bathroom, Yugi paused to glance at a clock that had been hung up just outside the hallway. 6:45. _(Well,)_ He thought. _(The store should be open by now and the sooner I get this over with, the less chance of anyone seeing me like this.)_ Walking by his Grandpa's room, he heard muffled snoring. A sense of mild relief filled him. _(That's good. Not many people will be out at 7:00 on a Sunday morning. I'll write Grandpa a note saying where I've gone anyways.)_

Yugi climbed the stairs and opened the door to his room, where he was joined by the spirit figure of Yami, who for a millisecond, wore an expression of concern on his face, before it flitted to one of abrupt shock and hilarity.

_(Yugi... I'm going to regret asking this, but... What happened to your hair?") _Yugi was annoyed to notice that even though Yami was just a spirit with no physical presence, he was nearly doubling up with suppressed laughter. Yugi stopped midway through the act of putting on the Millenium Puzzle to answer.

"Yami, this is serious! Joey used up the last of my hair gel and there isn't any more in the medicine cabinet! We're going to have to go out looki- STOP LAUGHING ALREADY!" Yugi yelled the last sentence and immediately regretted it. Not because he had hurt Yami's feelings, he hadn't and he knew Yami wouldn't get angry or upset about it, but because the snoring coming from Grandpa's room stalled and sputtered for a moment, before slowly resuming, lighter than before.

Yugi breathed out a sigh of relief and his heart began to beat normally again. _(Well, that was close.)_ He thought, in an effort not to wake his Grandpa any more than he had already done.

_(Yes,)_ Replied Yami, via their mind link. _(We might want to make this trip quick, he'll wake up a bit sooner now.)_

_(If we leave now,)_ Said Yugi, quickly walking over to his desk and scribbling out a note on a nearby piece of paper and taking out a couple of coins from a drawer, Yami watching. _(We can get there and back in less than twenty minutes.)_

_(Then let's go.)_ Yami was still watching Yugi, probably trying to take in as much as possible of something that he would probably never see again: Yugi on a bad hair day. It followed that he was a bit disappointed when Yugi, reaching the nearly invisible hat rack at the front door of the Kami Game Shop, grabbed a hat randomly and placed it strategically tilted to cover up the worst of the mess, before quickly exiting from aforementioned door into the deserted street.

Yugi quickly entered the main city area, turning onto a backstreet to avoid detection by a hoard of girls massed in the center plaza. Who knows, Kaiba could be out there too, (Unlikely as this was.) and if he saw Yugi... _(Well, I'm just not going to think about that.)_

Yami materialized, his spirit form walking beside Yugi. _(Good tactic, aibou. Knowing him, he'd take a couple of pictures and threaten to release them onto the Internet if we didn't duel him.)_

_(That's not what I'm worried about. We could probably beat him in any case, but he'd never let us live it down!) _

_(True.)_ Yami was silent after this, as it was his wont to do.

Their nonesistent conversation was cut off as Yugi reached his destination: a small, early-open hair salon that was practically the only place that even sold the kind of hair gel that Yugi used. Anywhere else, and you couldn't find it. To be fair, there isn't much of a market for stuff that can literally cement your hair in place for all eternity. In fact, Yugi had a nagging suspicion that he was probably the only person who bought the stuff on a regular basis. Well, maybe he and Yami Marik.

In any case, Yugi entered the building without event, blending into a throng of about fifteen teenage girls that were gathered inside. _(Okay, what is up with this! It's NEVER this crowded in here!)_ He mentally yelled out, his short stature impairing his attempts to get through the group of girls.

Yami watched Yugi's nonprogress for a moment before gently saying: _(It might be easier to just ask to get through...)_

Following through on the suggestion, Yugi cleared his throat and called out at the girls. "Excuse me! I kind of need to get through here!"

They continued talking, apparently having not heard him. "And so she was like: Oh my gosh, and I was like: Oh my gosh, and then we were all like: Oh my gosh! It's like, awesome isn't it?" The one speaking, a tall, thin blond, had the stereotypical, bratty teenager voice and Yugi's head began to hurt from the noise and repetition. He asked again, with the same result.

_(Drastic times call for drastic measures...)_ He looked at Yami and his other half smiled slightly and gave him a thumbs-up look. Yugi inhaled deeply and yelled as loudly as he possibly could. "PLEASE! I NEED TO GET THROUGH HERE, CAN YOU MOVE?"

The teens finally took notice of him. The same girl as before, the blondie, answered. "Oh. My. Gosh. That is like, so rude." The rest of the girls nodded in scornful agreement, but all the same, they parted and finally let him through, to Yugi's great relief.

As he made his purchases and walked out, Yugi didn't look back. If he had, he would've seen something suspicious. All the girls, even the shopkeeper, (She was in on it.) were watching him. The blond pulled out a cell phone and muttered something into it. There was a reply, and as if on cue, the shop emptied and and the various teenagers filtered down the streets of Domino like so many hunting cats.

Yugi however, was currently focused on sprinting home as soon as was humanly possible with his short legs, his Grandpa would be awake any minute now if he wasn't already. Slightly winded, he dashed down a side street that would eventually take him almost in front of the Kame Game Shop. He hung a blind corner at this running speed, and as a result, was unable to prevent a head-on collision with a girl standing in the middle of the narrow alley, sending himself sprawling in the process.

The girl, being fairly tall and broad was more-or-less okay, barely fazed by Yugi's impromptu tackle. In fact, he noticed to his slight unnerving, she was positively ecstatic.

"I'm so sorry..." Yugi said quickly, trying to pick himself up off the ground and ensure that his hat stayed put at the same time. "I wasn't looking and I was going to fast to stop..."

"No, it's okay!" She chirped, smiling joyfully, before a slightly puzzled expression entered her face, although her happy demeanor stayed. "I think I've seen you before though, what's your name?"

The tone was as nice as ever, but something in the depths of her curiously blank eyes told Yami a different story. _(A flash of greed in her eyes. Yugi, we need to go, I don't trust her.)_ Yami was being completely serious and Yugi, as faint as the micro expression was, had picked up on it too and answered accordingly.

"Uhh... My name is..." He thought for a second, nothing likely coming to mind. "Err... Yami."

_(Yugi! Couldn't you think of a different name?)_ Yami was not happy at Yugi using his name.

_(Oh come on! No one knows your name except Tea, Joey, Tristan, maybe Bakura and I! It won't hurt to use it for once!)_

"Hey, are you still there?" Yugi was jolted out of his mental conversation as the girl decided to remind him that the real world still existed. She was still smiling broadly at him, but there was something sinister about it now.

"Yeah, I'm still here!" Yugi blurted out the words too quickly, too rushed to be normal. Both he and Yami sensed that some great evil was suddenly almost present, something that dwarfed all other evils they had faced and that they needed to run, lest they be caught like a rat in it's trap. "I-I-I, I need to leave now though, I've got to get back to my house before my Grandpa wakes up, he doesn't know I'm here and if I'm not there when he wakes up he's going to be worried."

Yugi had started walking around the girl before he even finished his statement, fully intending to sprint all the way back to the Game Shop, a sentiment if not exactly shared then at least approved by Yami. He, as the King of Games would've probably just continued walking and looking awesome, trusting his excuse and his regal air to do the rest. In the end however, it was Yugi who had the right idea, although he probably should've started running sooner, as soon as she inadvertently revealed who she was.

As Yugi tried to wriggle between the girl and the wall, she suddenly grabbed his wrist and flung him down onto the pavement, leering over him with demonic green eyes and a twisted smile of evil on her face. She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "You're not going anywhere, Yugi. We have you surrounded." She leaned back and let him get back up on unsteady feet. "Just look around!"

Yugi heard a gasp that only existed to him. _(Yugi, look around! This is what we were sensing!)_ Yami's tone was one of panic, and after a moment, Yugi understood why. How could they be so stupid? They were the ones who'd stolen his hair gel and forced him to come into their territory to buy more. They'd blocked his path in the store intentionally to delay him from coming out until they could mass together. Their evil plan had worked perfectly, and he and Yami were caught right in the middle.

Surrounding them, blocking every exit, even the roofs were millions of the most dreaded monsters the universe had ever known... Fangirls... and a couple of Fanboys.

_(Yami, do you have a plan?)_ Yugi could hear the panic in his desperate thought, but desperately hoped that the spawn of Satan and Anime Conventions couldn't. He didn't have high hopes though, it was said that Fangirls could sniff out fear like a bloodhound.

_(No. If I did, we wouldn't be here right now.)_ Yami's voice was grim and ironbound, and what little hope Yugi had faded. As the fight for survival started, and Yami took over, Yugi heard him call one last thing before he vanished into the Puzzle. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!"

No one heard the King of Games' screams.

* * *

**Okay, finished! Now I don't have an excuse to stop working on my other fic. *Frowny Face* If you'd be so kind, please click on the little button underneath this Author's Note and tell me what you think! I take back what I said earlier, you can flame me, but please tell me why you're burning me to a crisp, and tell me how I can improve. Other than that, I'm finished and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
